A new member
by Xover-girl
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after Vampire self. Five years had past but vampires are still terrorizing different worlds but these vampires want a 20 year old blond haired kid. Review no flames.


This is just a sequel after vampire self but a one-shot. This tells the story of when Roxas joins the team. It's a little related to KH2 but with a few... maybe more modifications.

* * *

Five years had past ever since the fight against Ansem. In a forest close to Twilight town, twenty year old Roxas was running as fast as he could from something. He just wouldn't stop no matter how tired he felt. He could hear screeching voices that came from behind. Three vampire beasts where chasing him from behind. Roxas was too tired to keep on running. He couldn't continue anymore but if he stops he's dead. He runs but then trips by a tree branch and hits the ground. He slowly gets up. He heard the sound again and looked back. He got up and kept on running he made it out to the forest while the sky was still clear from clouds. Even thought the sun never sets sometimes the sky gets filled with clouds. The bad news is that that's the perfect time for vampires to hunt. Roxas just wonders why are they mostly after him.

"Good they're gone." He said. He's only safe in places where the sun shines. But he won't be lucky for long. But then something happened. A huge black cloud covered the whole sky making it look like it's night time. "Oh no! What now!" He shouted. Then he could see three figures flying in the sky. He couldn't really see who they are till one rushed down to him and smacked him with his wing that Roxas was sent flying back and hit the ground. The beast turned into his humanoid form, or should I say her humanoid form.

"Larxene!"

"Surprised to see me?" She said. She did an evil grin that it showed her fangs. "It's pretty sad that you had left the Organization XIII so soon."

"And you know most of the secrets of our plans." Zexion said while turning into his humanoid form.

"Which is why we need to kill you." Marluxia said. "Having the first taste of blood surely is delicious." He said. Roxas slowly moved back and then started to run till Zexion quickly appeared right in front of him.

"Leaving so soon?" He said. Roxas was about to punch him but then Zexion grabbed his fist and started to crush it slowly. Roxas screams in pain that he fell down his knees.

"Ready to die?"

But then Roxas quickly summoned his oathkeeper and oblivion and slashed Zexion. Marluxia gets his pink scythe and was about to attack Roxas till he blocked it. Roxas knew that he couldn't handle them all. He quickly gets away from the group and runs away.

"Get him." Marluxia ordered. Larxene and Zexion eyes glowed red and there fangs got larger they quickly turned into vampire beasts and flew away. Roxas couldn't get to the forest because it could give the others the opportunity to get him. He just hopes that the sky clears soon but he can't depend on that. Then out of nowhere one of the beast grabbed him by the shoulder with his clawed feet and carried him. Roxas then quickly got out a piece of garlic and threw it at the face. The beast shrieked loudly that he let go of Roxas. He was falling in mid air till Larxene grabbed him.

"You owe us for doing that." She said with a creepy tone. The beast took him to a castle in an unknown place. They got inside and threw him at the floor. Roxas then notices that he was surrounded by vampires. This time there was no escape.

"What is this place?"

"I'm sure you remember castle oblivion." One of the vampires said. Then one of the vampires quickly grabbed him hard. He tried to struggle but he couldn't escape.

"Don't struggle. You only make it more painful." Said a voice. It was no use. He knows that now he's dinner for the rest of the vampires. One of the vampires opened his mouth showing is large fangs in his mouth and jabbed it on Roxas neck. He started to suck his blood slowly. He screams in pain till he passed out. The rest of the vampires where gonna continue on sucking his blood till there was an explosion that came from the ceiling. Three people quickly jumped down and landed on the ground. Whoever they are, they had keyblades. The vampires rushed at them but then they all got out a gun and shot stakes at some of the vampires. It went threw there hearts and then turned into dust. One was about to rush to a female but she defended herself with a gun. (I know that it doesn't work but hey she'd be dead if she didn't) Another man used his sword skills to cut one of the arms of the vampires. Another man who had silver hair shot holy water.

"There's too much! Get the boy!" The silver haired man said. The female grabbed Roxas and she gave a sign to the other man to move out. The three of them got grappling hooks and aimed it at the ceiling. When the hooks grabbed the edge of the broken ceiling, it pulled them up. When they made it to the top of the castle, the went to a helicopter. The man with the brown hair quickly got to the helicopter and turned it on. Then they took of. "We made it."

"Don't get your hopes up." Said the silver haired man. He looked at the window and saw almost ten vampires flying to them. He then got a stake gun and aimed outside by the window. He pulled the trigger of the gun and shot a stake. It hit one of the vampires that they blew up. "One down, nine to go." He said.

"There too much!" The female said.

"Just watch the boy." The brown haired man said revering to Roxas. "Is he alive?"

"There's no pulse." She responded.

"That means he's one of us." The silver haired man said. It seems like they can't make it but what the vampires didn't know was that the helicopter can turn into a gummi ship. The brown haired brown haired man quickly clicked on a switch that said "Gummi mode." The helicopter quickly changed it's shape and quickly blast of into space.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. His head was aching like crap. He had no idea on what happened. He just wonders if he's really alive but he feels a little different. He tried to get up but he's too weak. His vision was really weak but he could see three figures looking at him.

"What are we gonna do with him now?" A female voice asked.

"If he leaves, he's dead again."

"Dead as in worst than undead?" Another figure asked which seemed to be a spiky haired boy.

"Yeah besides I think that he needs help with his new power." Another man said.

"He's waking up!" The female said. Roxas slowly got up while rubbing his head. He looked at the people who were looking at him. "Sora… the keyblade master." He said.

"Yeah that's me but I'm not the only one." Sora said. Riku and Kairi showed there own keyblades.

"I can see that you can wield two keyblades." Riku said.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"The vampires where about to suck all of the blood that was in you body but we stopped them. They only left a bite mark."

"Bite mark?" Roxas asked himself while touching his wound feeling the pain.

"Your gonna go threw some changes." Kairi said in a not so impressed tone.

"What? Are you saying that I'm gonna turn into those blood sucking zombies!"

"If you let that happen." Riku said. "We… we are vampires but different. We're just hunting down our enemy which is the Organization XIII who are now vampires for some reason."

"What do you want from me?"

"To help you." Riku said. "Your life is changing forever. I know what it's like, I went threw it too." Riku said.

"I don't get it. Why help me?"

"Do I really have to answer those questions?" Riku asked. "Here's the catch. I need to find some answers of my real father and I think that the organization has some answers. You were one of them and you quit. That's it."

"Well I may have immortality and new powers. Still freaks me out." Roxas said.

"To prove that you're helpful you have to pass a test." Riku said with an evil grin.

"What now?"

"Fight me. I'll use all force necessary." Riku said. "Without mercy." Riku said.

"Isn't that harsh?" Sora asked.

"Just to know that I'm not wrong about something." Riku said. "Meet me outside. At 2 am." Riku said. Roxas was thinking on what he said. Are they really the good guys or the bad guys who are trying to kill him? Anyway, he did as he was told to do. He went outside and saw Riku waiting for him.

"Let's get this over with." Riku said.

"I'm prepared." Roxas said while getting the oathkeeper and oblivion."

"Just because I have one keyblade doesn't mean that you can beat me." Riku said with an evil smile. Roxas noticed that his fangs got larger and his eyes glowed red. Riku did a loud screech that Roxas had to cover his eyes. After that, all Roxas could see was a vampire beast. He freaked out that he couldn't move. The beast raised his claws and then hits him so hard that Roxas blacks out. Time had passed and Roxas slowly opened his and gets up from the floor "What was that!" He shouted.

"Expect the unexpected."

"Dude, why did you tried to kill me!"

"I knocked you out." Riku said. "It seems like you have a lot to learn." He said while walking away. He stopped and looked at Roxas again. "Maybe you're not the right person that I'm looking for. You can't handle vampires. You get killed in the next one second. Better if you just leave." Riku said. What he said made Roxas furious.

"I know how to fight!" He shouted with rage.

"Then prove it. That's your work from now on." Riku said before leaving. "You think that you get it but you actually don't get it. That's what many people think. Get it?"

"What are you?"

"You know that."

"Okay, then _who_ are you?"

"We're sorta like…. Freedom fighters." Riku said. "But not exactly. I just have a lot of questions of my fathers past." Riku said.

"I see. I'm… gonna scout around the city." Roxas said.

"Be careful. You don't know what's out there."

"Your…. So…."

"Bossy? I get that a lot."

"It's not like you're the leader." Roxas said. Riku raised an eyebrow trying the give him a hint. "Oh…. You are?"

"You're a little denser than I thought. That's the attitude of a person that doesn't expect the unexpected."

"You saying that I'm not ready?"

"Hmm………….. Yes."

"I'll show you who's not ready!" Roxas gets his oblivion and rushed to Riku. Riku quickly moved to the side and got his own keyblade and slashed him on his back which broke Roxas' shirt and he started to bleed. Riku touched the blood in his blade and then licked it. "I can see why the vampires liked the taste."

"That is so sick."

"I know but do we have a choice?"

"To kill people?" Roxas asked.

"We don't kill people. We mostly take blood from animals that are already dead and blood from corpses. Legally." Riku said.

"There's a place where you can drink blood from humans legally?" Roxas asked.

"Dead humans." Riku said. "Like I said, you still have a lot to learn." He said. "Get use to this life." Riku said before he left. That kept Roxas thinking a lot. He looked at his watch. 3:30 am. He left the mansion where the others lived. He was exiting to the gate until Kairi jumped out of nowhere in front of him. "Hi."

"Hey!" He said in fear.

"I used to scare Sora with that but he now got use to it. It's a good think that we got a new member." She said.

"Oh I don't think that that will happen." Roxas said.

"Leaving now?" She said while brushing her long ruby hair. Roxas looked at her. She had a sleeveless black shirt and black leather pants with boots. "Whatcha looking at?" She asked.

"Uh…. Nothing!"

"Oh well be careful out there." Kairi said.

"I can take care of myself."

"And be aware. You still don't have your fangs." She said.

"Now that's getting annoying. You guys are warning me too much!" He said. He then ran of to the city. He walked around. Many stores where still closed but some places were open like night clubs, bars, etc. He heard a thunder that came from the sky and then it started to rain. "Great." He said since his jacket didn't have a hood. He then heard a women screaming. It came from the other side of the building. He ran and found where it came from. Two men's that were attacking a women. "Hey!" He called out. "You know that it isn't nice to hurt a lady." He said.

"And who are you?" The man asked while getting his gun.

"Does it matter."

"Not much but I think that your dead." The man said. He then pulled the trigger of the gun and shot him. Roxas slowly moved back but then got up again. "That…. Tickles." He said.

"Holy s! He's a vam-" Before the man could finish, Roxas quickly gave the man a huge punch in the face knocking him out. Another man got a knife and was about to stab him with it but Roxas quickly grabbed him. "That smell." He said. He looked at the second mans neck and slowly got closer while opening his mouth but before he could get to it, a whip tangled around his neck and quickly pulled him off almost choking him. He looked who caused it. "What on earth were you thinking!" Sora shouted.

"Let me go you son of a b!" Roxas shouted with rage.

"Take him back." Riku said.

"This is not good for him, right?" Sora asked.

"Oh, he's receiving a big punishment." Kairi said.

"You're right." Riku said in a furious tone. Back at there home, Roxas was strapped on to a bed. He struggled as hard as he could to escape free but no use. Sora walked to the room with a needle.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry but now. This'll help you to control yourself." Sora said. He grabbed Roxas face and looked at his neck. He slowly pierced the needle on the neck and then took it out. That made Roxas feel woozy that he passed out… again. "That should help." Sora said.

"Did it work?"

"It worked for us, Riku. It should work for him." Sora said.

"I never really thought that a person like you would be good like a scientist."

"Are you saying that I'm dumb?"

"No, not at all." He said sarcastically.

"Riku, we received news from our anonymous helper." She said while giving him a letter.

"Still not revealing his/her identity." Riku said.

"Sora, we need to talk." Kairi said.

"About what?"

"We need to talk, now." Kairi said. Sora rolled his eyes and then left the room with Kairi. They both went outside of there house and looked at each other.

"Okay so talk." Sora said not interesting.

"You did the most stupidest thing of all." She said.

"What stupidest thing?"

"It's been five years since you didn't see Donald and Goofy and you didn't even sent them a letter saying that you were alive."

"We are not alive. We're undead."

"And alive at the same time. I spied on them, you won't believe how sad they are thinking that we're all dead, but they're mostly thinking that you are dead and they believe it now. Don't you even care about that?"

"I'm sure that they wouldn't want to see me like this." Sora said.

"Riku did this for us. It's not his fault."

"Oh maybe it is his fault that all of this happened."

"Okay so it is but he's different now. And he told his parents that he's still okay. Sometimes you are so immature on doing the things that you do. You didn't even dare sending an anonymous mail to your parents. You're starting to care less on what's happening around here. I'm sorry Sora but…. I don't know you anymore." Kairi said. She was about to leave till Sora grabbed her arm. "Wait, Kairi…. You're right…. I'm sorry. It's just that……..(Sigh)…. I'm too afraid to tell them. I just…. Can't."

"I see what you mean." She said.

"…My head…." Roxas groaned.

"This is one of the reasons why I didn't let you go out alone. You weren't careful."

"All I could remember was seeing two people attacking a female and then….nothing."

"You don't even remember that you tried to kill him, do you?"

"…No." Roxas said. "I was about to kill someone?"

"Like duh."

"Can you let me go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Okay… here's a test." Riku got a cup a blood and showed it in front of Roxas.

"Blood, sound good but….. not into it."

"Good you have control." Riku said.

"Huh?"

"Sora made a special medicine that can help us control our self."

"Now can you let me go?"

"Fine." Riku then let go of the straps of the bed and let Roxas go. "You can look around to see how the house looks like. Can you sleep in a coffin?"

"I'm claustrophobic." Roxas said.

"Then close all the windows. We don't have air conditioner."

"That sucks." Roxas said. "…. Is there a bathroom?"

"Second floor."

"Thanks." Roxas then left.

"Wait a second. We can't go to the bathroom anymore." Riku said. Roxas quickly went to the bathroom and looked the door. He turned on the lights and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to open his mouth to see a surprise. He could see that his skin is getting pale. He managed to open his mouth but no fangs. He sighed in relief and was about to come out from the bathroom but then he felt a jolt in his mouth. He couldn't take the pain that he was groaning. Kairi was outside and getting ready to take a bath but she saw the door closed. She could hear Roxas groaning from the bathroom. "You okay?" She asked. Sora walked to her and heard the groaning sound.

"Huh… Roxas?" Sora called. "This is one of the reasons why it's really important to…. Chew your food….. and meat." Sora said. Kairi glared at him. "What? It's his fault that it's hard to get out." Sora said. Then the door opens and Roxas comes out exhausted and then fell on the floor. "Hey no wonder you felt pain." Sora said. "You were getting your fangs."

"And you're happy about this? Ouch!" Roxas said.

"You're still a newb."

"What's next?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not telling you." Sora said. Well then Sora and Roxas started to have an argument. Riku left his room and heard the conversation and laughed a little. He then went to the first floor of the mansion and got out. He then flew to the tallest building that there was in the city. He looked at the view of the city from the top while sitting down close to a gargoyle statue. He sighed quietly and looked down. "I can remember when this whole thing still started." Riku whispered. He touched his neck remembering the bite that he had.

"That bastard is gone. I can believe that I fell for one of his tricks again." Riku thought. "I even tried to kill my best friend and I succeeded. That anger that was in my heart, that rage. Now I don't know what to do now." He got up. "Father… I wish I knew you. Who are you anyway?"

"Well he was our enemy." A voice said. Riku tried to find where the voice came from but he saw a cloaked figure on the top of another building.

"Take of the hood…. Xemnas." Riku called out.

"Lucky guess. Or you already met Ansem the wise." Xemnas said while removing his hood.

"What do you mean by your enemy?"

"He was not really a vampire hunter. But still he was a vampire. He's been trying to hunt us down for years even before you were born."

"But didn't you nobodies were created before Radiant Garden was destroyed. Before Kairi came to the island?"

"Wrong. It was three decades ago. Ten years before you were born. Should I even tell you what happened? Your father died in the age of three hundred. Besides I could accidentally tell you our plans. It's been nice meeting you Riku." Xemnas said while a portal appears right behind him. "Oh yeah, you do look a lot like your father." He said before going threw.

"Hey wait!" Riku shouted. But then Xemnas disappears. "Now I'm more confused. This is just the beginning, Organization XIII."

* * *

Well that's all for this short story. Hope you guys get it. Now I'm working on vampire self 2. It's gonna be better. 


End file.
